The Zoo Trip
by Fal Catrecon
Summary: What would happen if Duo decided to drag everyone to the local Zoo? This is my take on that question.


Zoo Trip!  
by Fal Catrecon  
  
Quatre and Trowa were sitting in front of the T. V., Heero was typing away at his laptop and Wufei was reading a book. Duo bounded in.   
"I'm bored!" He anounced to an uncaring room. "Hey! I know, we can go to the zoo!"  
Quatre looked up. "That sounds like fun." He got up and Trowa followed. Heero shut down his computer and stood up. Wufei grumbled.  
"Aw, come on Wufei, it'll be fun. You ought to get out more, anyway."  
"Hmph."  
"Pleeeeaaaasssseeee?"  
"Fine. If only to shut you up." Wufei put his book down.  
"Cool! Let's go!"  
------------------------------  
"We're here!" Quatre said as he pulled into a parking space. "Everybody out."  
Duo almost fell out of the car in his haste. "Which way to the entrance?"  
"It's right in front of you, Maxwell." Wufei said. "I don't know why I was stuck next to you in the car anyway."  
"It was the only space left in the car save the trunk." Quatre said for the millionth time. "I'll go get the tickets." Everyone followed him.  
The ticket line wasn't long. Besides, Quatre got in free because he partly owned the place.  
"Where are we going to go to first?" Quatre asked.  
"Oooooohhhh... the reptile house!" Duo exclaimed and ran off in that direction.  
"Snakes! I love snakes! Oooohhhh... and aligators!"  
"Baka." Wufei muttered at Duo. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Interesting." It was dark, emerald green tree snake.  
"I think it likes you. You seem to like it!"  
"Maxwell!"  
"It is pretty." Quatre said from the other side of Duo. There was a faint nod of aggreement from Trowa.  
"Are we done in here?" Wufei said. "I'd like to move on."  
"Where's Heero?" Quatre said worriedly "Oh, nevermind. There he is in front of the boa constrictor."  
Heero was staring at the snake. It was staring back.  
"Ummm, Heero? You know snakes don't blink, right?" Duo asked.  
"Hn." Heero moved away from the glass and blinked.  
"Let's go to the fishes!" Duo said.  
"Trowa and I wanted to look at the big cats. Why don't we meet up at the petting zoo in, say, an hour?"  
"Kay! See ya, Quatre!" Duo ran off dragging Heero in his wake.  
"Wufei, are you going to follow them or us?" Quatre asked.  
"I'm going on my own."  
"Don't forget, petting zoo in an hour!" Quatre yelled at the back of the rapidly disappearing Wufei.  
"Let's go to the big cats."  
Trowa nodded.  
--------------------------  
'Hmmmm, I think I'll go to the birds.' Wufei thought. He sat down across from a cage filled with little white birds.  
"Beautiful, aren't they?" Said a voice from behind him. He quickly turned around and beheld Treize and Zechs.  
"Ummm... Yeah. I gotta go. The others are waiting for me."  
"Then we will walk with you." Treize suggested.  
"No. It's okay." protested Wufei.  
"We insist." Zechs added. Wufei started walking. Zechs and Treize followed.  
"Are you going to wait for us, Dragon?" Treize questioned.  
"I really have to go." Wufei said as he dissappeared around a corner.  
"It seems we have been left behind, Miri. Oh well, we can appriciate the beauty of the zoo on our own, I suppose."  
--------------------------  
"He's beautiful." Quatre said in awe, looking at the Siberian tiger.  
Trowa stepped up and put his hand on the glass. The tiger came up to him and put his paw over Trowa's hand. Quatre came and stood beside Trowa. He imeadiately had a large, pink tounge in his face.  
"I guess he likes me too." Quatre giggled.  
Trowa smilled, patted the glass and continued on to the panthers. The two panthers came up and looked at Trowa through the glass. You could almost hear them purr.  
"I can see why they like you." Quatre said and smiled shyly.  
Trowa smiled back.  
--------------------------  
Duo yelled, "Fishies! Cool fishies!"  
Heero sighed. They walked into the aquarium.  
Duo imediately went to the sharks. "I love sharks! They are ruthless and efficient killers. Considered to be perfect. Kinda like how someone describes himself, hmmm?"  
Heero just glared at Duo and looked back at the sharks.  
"Facinating, aren't they?" Duo said softly, shaking Heero out of his reverie.  
"Hn." Heero grunted and moved on.  
"Aw man, your no fun. Hey! Wait up!"  
--------------------------  
'Where are they?' Wufei thought. 'It's been an hour... Uh oh!' Wufei hid behind some bushes. Treize and Zechs walked by. 'Whew! That was close.' He got up.  
"There you are Dragon. We were looking for you." Treize said from behind Wufei.  
"Wu-man!" Duo yelled from across the way. He ran up. "Hi Treize! Hi Zechs! I didn't know you were here!"  
"Ah. Duo. And that must be Heero following you. Well, Zechs and I must be going. So long. And later to you, Dragon."  
Wufei blushed. Lucky for him, Duo didn't notice.  
"See ya! Wu-man, have you seen Quatre and Trowa? Oh here they come."  
Quatre was still giggling and Trowa had a shadow of a smile ligering on his face.  
"Let's go in! Come on!" Duo said as he went in.  
Wufei sat down on a bench. A small goat wandered up and started butting him on the leg. "Go away!"  
"Awwwww... Look how cute the bunnies are!" Quatre picked one up and put it in Trowa's arms. "Aren't they cute?" Trowa started to pet the bunny. He faintly smiled.  
Duo ran over to the rams. "Oooohhh... Cool horns!" He reached out to touch them. The ram moved away. Duo followed.  
Heero sat down and was immediately swamped by ducks. Duo gave up on the ram and bought some duck food. He walked over and gave it to Heero. Heero looked at the food, then looked at Duo.  
"Feed them. They want you to. See?" Duo took a little of the food and tossed it to the ducks. Heero mimicked him. Duo wandered back to the rams before he could see the small smile Heero had on his face.  
"Goat! Go away!" The goat stopped for a second, looked at Wufei, then started butting him again.  
Duo came up. "He really likes you."  
"Oh, shut up." Duo walked away. The goat dashed in front off him and stopped. Duo tripped and fell flat on his face.  
"Hey! That hurt!" The goat went back and to Wufei and looked up at him.  
"Hmmm..." Wufei started to pet the goat. "Good goat. You are acctually kind of cute."  
"Oh joy." Duo mumbled from the ground. The ram came up and looked at him. "What do you want?" The ram hit him in the shoulder. "Ow! I think I'll get up now."  
Quatre and Trowa were now looking at the baby chickens. Trowa still had the bunny in his arms. Heero ran out of duck food and had wandered over to where Duo was still trying to get up. He pulled him upright. "Let's go."  
"Hey Quatre, Heero wants to go. You and Trowa ready?"  
"Yes Duo. Just wait a second. We're comming."  
Quatre had to stop Trowa before he walked out with the bunny.  
"Let's go to the gift shop!" Duo yelled as he ran towards it. The others followed.  
Quatre bought a siberian tiger figurine for Trowa and a panther figurine for himself. Duo debated between a stuffed snake and a duck call. To everyone's relief, he picked the stuffed snake. He also got a shark mousepad for Heero. Wufei bought a tiny, white bird keychain. 


End file.
